Interrupted
by DragonAceSg7
Summary: Takes place during Thor and sort of end of Iron Man 2. Established, long term Clint/Nat. While Clint is stuck in the desert, he calls up his partner and begs for a much needed distraction. And then a demi-god shows up and makes it rain. Crappy summary. Rated Teen for suggestive language and the mention of adult situations. consensual m/f


**Takes place during Thor and Iron Man 2, sort of, when Thor is breaking into the area to get his hammer back. I cannot for the life of me spell the thing. My guess is Natasha had to stay on to help with things as the shadow a bit longer and she's been away from Clint for quite some time.  
**

**Bored plus lonely equals interesting phone conversations.**

**Established, long term Clint/Natasha**

**Don't own, no infringement intended or implied. Like all my works here this is a non-profit-fan work.**

**A/N yes, the middle of the middle of is intentional wording (probably isn't correct but it is intentional)**

* * *

"Clint, you cannot be that bored," Natasha sighed to cover up her chuckle.

"Yes, Nat, I am," Clint groaned, "please I'm going out of my mind."

Nat gave in and snickered, "You act like you've never had a boring mission."

"Nat, I'm in the middle of the middle of nowhere watching Coulson and the techs staring at a hammer stuck in the dirt and the IQ of most of the population that hangs at the only place to eat is less than the number of times Hill smiles in a year," Clint laid back in his bunk, " 'sides, you can't tell me shadowing Stark hasn't been pushing your buttons."

There was no immediate verbal response coming from the phone, but he could tell he had hit a nerve.

Normally, Clint went out of his way to not get on his partner's last nerve. However, he was desperate.

"Fine," Nat relented, "but so help me if this ends up getting circulated you are sleeping on the floor for a month."

"We're already scrambled, babe," Clint grinned.

"Fine, what are you wearing?" she asked flatly.

"Nat," Clint drew her name out in an annoyed groan.

He could practically hear her eye-roll, "All right, all right I'll play nice," Nat almost giggled. Might have been but Natasha Romanoff didn't giggle. So it was a 'girly snicker' as her partner put it.

"Thank you," Clint tried to get comfy on his small cot.

Nat was quiet a minute as she figured the best way to do this, "You know," she softened her voice, "my hair is still really long for this mission."

"Yeah, you hate it long," Clint responded forgetting for a moment why he called his partner and lover in the first place.

Nat shook her head, one of the reasons they were so good together, with or without clothes, was how much they knew and cared about the other, her hair length preference a more minor one, actually, but his thinking of it still made her smile. "Yes, but I know you were liking it while it grew out," she added.

"Yes," Clint closed his eyes and smiled, "makes you look pale and gorgeous."

"Maybe if you get out of the desert before I'm done with babysitting the billionaire you can come help me wash it," Nat added a bit of a suggestive lilt at the end of her sentence.

"Yes, so want to come help with that," Clint moaned as he closed his eyes thinking of being in a hot shower with Nat his strong fingers sliding through her bright red locks, his body responding to the fantasy.

"Shall I face you?" Nat asked, hearing Clint's breathing change as he became more aroused.

Lovers and partners not withstanding, if they weren't also best friends she'd never be doing this.

"No," Clint was trying to not be a complete perv, even if that was the main reason he called, and resisted touching himself for the moment, "face the wall so I can take my time."

"So I'm vulnerable?" Nat baited.

"Never," Clint gave a half snort, "just like the chance to take my time. Naked and wet you're still more dangerous than a snake."

Natasha resisted the urge to smack her own forehead, a habit she wished she knew where she'd picked up from because damn it was annoying to even consider.

That right there made this call all for Clint, which she was fine with since she was feeling far too strange in 'Natalie Rushman's apartment' to want to participate.

But seriously, snakes didn't turn her on.

She wasn't afraid of them, but snakes were what you tried to not bring home with you when you were in the jungle.

"You've washed my hair, now what?" Natalie asked, hearing Clint again try to get comfy on his bunk.

"I'd start to kiss you," Clint moaned softly, "all over your pale skin, god you're so beautiful."

From the sound of things Clint was fully invested in the conversation now.

"Just kisses," Natasha asked though slowly as she thought she heard, what was that an alarm?

"No, more than kisses I'd-Coulson, what ow!" Clint's sentence went through about four different emotions. The sudden voice of his handler in his ear piece startling him enough he answered without activating the thing at first, and tried to sit up, hitting his head.

"You've gotta be," Clint cursed as he dropped his phone then was racing to get his gear. He managed to apologize to Nat before he hung up then went out in the damn cold rain to aim an arrow at some big blond guy.

This mission officially sucked.


End file.
